going to sleep in vegas
by storyteller73
Summary: A request from Reid to stay an extra night in Vegas has Hotch asking Morgan a question that eventually leads to a confession and a whole lot more…


Title: Going to Sleep in Vegas

Author: Storyteller73

Rating: FRM

Character/Pairing: Morgan/Hotch

Warning/Spoiler: Slash, The Instincts (4x06)

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Summary: A request from Reid to stay an extra night in Vegas has Hotch asking Morgan a question that eventually leads to a confession and a whole lot more…

The team was staying in town for an extra night due to Reid's request for an extra day for himself, he had unfinished business to take care of that couldn't wait. Knowing Morgan wouldn't be happy to leave the younger agent by himself Hotch turned to Morgan and asked him a simple question. "Do you think you could find something to do in Vegas for the night? Contemplating the question for a while the younger agent gave him a smile to rival the sun, making the older man almost regret asking.

"Why do I not like the smile you're wearing right now? Hotch asked worriedly. "Morgan!" he shouted following after his agent but Morgan ignored him as he walked back to the SUV, got in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition.

"Is everyone ready to head by the hotel?" Hotch asked to no one in particular as he climbed into the passenger seat opposite Morgan and looked over at him. He wasn't sure if Morgan was reading more into the question than what was meant but judging from the look on the younger agents face he was sure that he had just landed himself in trouble.

"Are you going to answer me anytime in the near future?"

"Hotch relax, besides do you really want me to give you an answer with everyone in here?"

"Alright, but when we get to the hotel I want an answer." remarked Hotch is a hushed tone.

Morgan just smiled that same smile that cause Hotch to be worried in the first instance and drove off before replying, "sure thing, you're the boss man."

Considering they have both been dancing around the growing attraction between them for some time now they've remained consummate professionals and were even rooming together on the present case. Which considering their natures cannot be an easy thing.

As the entered their room Hotch closed the door and leaned against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well Morgan, are you going to give me an answer to my question?' Hotch asked with a note of teasing in his voice as he watched the younger man drop his bag by the bed.

"You know I can find a million things to do in Vegas tonight Hotch, but why the interest. It wouldn't be first time we've stayed over after a case and I usually go out, you never seemed to care before so why the sudden need to know now?'

"Well if you must know I was hoping that I might have a chance to talk with you over drinks and maybe a little dinner if you didn't already have plans with anyone."

"No, I don't have any plans but I think you knew that already. What's really going here Hotch?"

"Nothing is going on Morgan, I..I just thought that.." Hotch attempted to clarified but could find the right words.

The younger man looked at him suspiciously before asked in a clipped tone of voice. "Do you take me for a fool or what?"

"What!" exclaimed Hotch, somewhat baffled at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Hotch the last couple of weeks it's like you can barely looked me in the eyes, then you avoid being in the same room alone with me and if it happens you act like I got the plague and can't wait to leave and now all of a sudden we're in Vegas and you ask me if I can find something to do for the night but not only that but your whole mannerism has changed. I'll ask you again Hotch, what's going on?"

"I'm really sorry that I've made you feel that way, but it's not what you think, I would never take you for a fool or think anything negative about you, you're the most incredible individual I've come across and I'm fortunate to have you on the team and as a friend, it's just that lately whenever I see you or hear your voice or we're close to each other it does things to me, things that I have wanted to feel in a long time about another man. But with you it's like a flood gate has opened I tried to close but it won't close and I've been struggling to do the right thing which is to remain your boss and friend and not cross that invisible line between professional and personal. Sorry, I'm not good at this."

"No you're not; you're actually horrible but you're being open about your feelings and in my book that's good. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't think that you would be interest in me not after what happened with…, I'm also your boss and it felt a strange to want a relationship with my male subordinate and there's the part where I didn't want to lose your friendship and trust since it's not easy to come by."

"God Morgan, there are times when I just want to take you in my arms and kiss you until we can't breathe and do unspeakable things to you."

"Yeah?" Morgan asked with a hopeful glee in his eyes.

"Hell yeah." replied Hotch more confidently than when they first started this conversation.

"What's stopping you from doing that now?" responded Morgan, now grateful that he had stood his ground and demanded an answer from his stoic boss and friend.

Pushing himself off the door Hotch closed the space between him and the younger man, placing his hands on Morgan's hips. "If we do this there's no turning back, because I don't do casual it's all or nothing and I won't share you."

"Dude, possessive much?" Morgan asked smirking at the man in front of him and receiving a rare smile in return.

"Very, I'm quite aware of the reaction you cause when you walk into a room, I've seen the way heads turn, eyes widen and mouths salivate. I know that both men and woman come undone at that smile of yours and that you're a natural flirt. But by the time I'm finished with you everyone will know you're off limits."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that, but do you think we can put off talking for now so you can show me some of the unspeakable things you want to do to me 'cause I'm ready to find out."

"Impatient much, aren't you?" Hotch asked with an amused tone.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to be right where I am now, in your arms and I have no intentions of moving from there anytime soon."

"I've wondered what it would take to seduce SSA Derek Morgan time and time again, if I had know it was as easy as confessing my desires I would have done so months ago."

"I'm right here, have your wicked way with me." Morgan declared licking his lips suggestively.

With that being said Hotch closed the space between them kissing the younger man fiercely, almost as if making up for lost time. Morgan moaned in appreciation and opened his mouth, his tongue lapping at Hotch's lips before plunging into the warm depths. Hotch's hand roamed over his Morgan's body coming to rest on his shoulders and head as the kiss deepened further.

They were both gasping for breath after breaking the kiss, Hotch looked at the younger man taking in his dishevel look while thinking to himself how totally hot the younger man was looking before taking Morgan's face in his hands and speaking. "You can stop this anytime you like and I promise I won't hold it against you nor will it affect our friendship or working relationship" he said. "Should you decide that you want o continue, please know this; I don't just wasn't what we do in Vegas to stay in Vegas. I want it when we get back to Virginia and I want you for an eternity."

"You had me long before this," Morgan responded pulling Hotch in tighter to his body and grounding forward a little causing the older man to hiss with pleasure as their cocks rubbed against the fabric of their pants and each other.

Hotch leaned in and kissed him again, pulse racing at how much the younger man was responding to him. He wanted nothing more than to undress him and ravish his body but they had all night to explore each other before they had to leave and head back to their lives and jobs.

"Why don't I call room service and order us some food," Hotch asked running the back of his hands over the younger man's cheeks. "I don't know about the others, but I'm quite certain that you and I will not be leaving this room until morning; besides its best we have a main course to that I can have you for dessert."

Morgan could feel his cheeks heating up from Hotch's intense gaze. "That sounds like a good idea" he paused. "Why don't I go take a shower while you make your phone call then you can join me if you feel adventurous; I'll make sure to keep the water warm."

Finishing his call, Hotch undressed before entering the bathroom intent on see what lay between the younger man's layers of clothing but what he saw cause him to pause. Morgan's body was indeed as Garcia had described it a '_sculptured god of dark chocolate'_ and he couldn't wait to taste it.

He was jolted from his internal musing by the younger man's voice. "Like what you see, lover boy?"

"You always were an exhibitionist weren't you?

"Only when I have the right audience, but I could say the same for you with the hot body of ours." Morgan responded.

Getting impatient at the lack of attention being paid to his needs he decide to give the other man a nudge in the right direction. "You going to just stand there and watch or do you plan on joining me anytime soon?" That got him moving again, he opened the shower door and stepped in.

Morgan couldn't resist touching his lover, he let his hands roam over Hotch's chest tweaking his nipples and then flicking his tongue over them causing the other man to moan. Pushing the older man against the bathroom wall, Morgan proceeded to kiss his lips and then move down wards stopping only when he got to Hotch's rock hard member. Steadying himself on his knees he took the head of the hard member into his mouth swirling his tongue around it before taking it all the way down his throat.

Moaning around the thick cock he eyed Hotch's facial expression of utter pleasure. With a few good sucks he heard the other man exclaimed. "Oh god Morgan!" he moaned, "so …. cl-close." He barely got out as Morgan flicked his tongue over the slit, pushing him over the edge into ecstasy as he screamed Morgan's name. Morgan stood and kissed Hotch letting him taste himself.

Hotch reached for Morgan's erection to return the favour but the younger man stayed is hand, when their eyes met and Morgan say the confusion in the older man's eyes he quickly put him at ease. "I want to come with you buried deep inside me." Hotch gave him a smile that showed he was quite okay with that.

Washing each other quick but efficiently they then rinsed and dried each other off.

Hotch wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist refusing to lose contact as they stumbled back wards into the bedroom and stopped at the nearest bed. Morgan's lips were once again on his and he couldn't help but moan into the kiss, deepening it as his tongue slowly danced with Morgan's.

"Please Hotch; I need you in me now." Morgan pleaded desperately.

Hotch found himself being pleased at seeing the naked desire displayed on the younger man's face. "Soon my love, soon I will be buried so deep inside you that you'll be feeling me whether you're standing, sitting or walking."

"Dear heavens…" Morgan panted as he pulled Hotch in for another searing kiss.

He pushed Morgan onto the bed and straddled his hips causing the younger man to moan from the contact and grind his pelvic upward trying to create some much needed fiction. Dipping his head he worship Morgan's body, paying special attention to his nipples causing the him to grip the bed as he moan low and deep in his throat. He reached for the lube in the outer pocket of Morgan's bag at the side of the bed, he slicked a generous amount of the gel on his fingers before sliding into the dark man's body and swirling around searching until he found the hidden treasure, this caused the Morgan push his hips off the bed while grapping the bedding in a death grip. They moaned in unison, "I see you like that." Hotch remarked seeing Morgan's reaction to what he was doing.

"Yes I do, now get inside me and fuck me into oblivion." Demanded the younger man.

"Quite the pushing bottom aren't you? Hotch asked him. "Don't worry my chocolate god, you're about to get what your heart desires most."

He pulled Morgan by his thighs closer to him then lift his hips lining him up with his cock before entering him slowly, not wanting to scare or hurt his younger lover as well as being mindful of Morgan's past.

When he was fully sheathed in the hot tight hole he paused to give them both time to adjust.

Morgan began to move his hips indicating that he was ready for Hotch to move, taking the hint he pulled back and thrust into his lover at a steady pace that had them moaning and sweating. Wanting his lover to upped the pace Morgan demand it. "Hotch, I'm not some fragile damsel, give it to me harder and faster, I won't break."

"As you wish my love, as you wished." Said Hotch as he started to thrust harder and faster into Morgan's swollen hole. They were moaning louder as Hotch shifted his hips slightly so that he was hitting Morgan's prostrate with every thrust. Very soon they were coming, muscles tightened and muted screams were all they managed as the exploded.

Catching their breaths from the just concluded activities, Hotch was the first to speak. " As much I would love to not move, room service will be here any minute now so we need to get cleaned up.."

Smiling up from beneath the older man Morgan pulled him into another passionate kiss before indicating that Hotch should get off him if he intended for them to be presentable when room service got their unless he wanted to give the person a private showing. Walking to bathroom Morgan retrieved a wet cloth and proceeded to clean them both up.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair and once they were finished they sat for awhile talking before retiring to bed where they gave a repeat performance of earlier, this time they was able to just lay in each others arms and bask in the after glow of their love making. Both men slept peacefully for the first time in a long time, free from the usual nightmares that plagued their sleep; content to wait till they return home to sort out the fine detailers of what had started between them.

They were leaving in the morning and heading back to reality so to speak, there will be much to contend with, from deciding whether to tell the team to keeping the heads from finding out. Hotch had his son to also think of, how was he going to tell him about Morgan; then there was Morgan's family, was he really ready to tell them that he had a male lover and that said lover was also his boss.

It is clear that there is much to be sorted through if this relationship was going to thrive and survive; one thing was for sure nothing will ever be the same.


End file.
